vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy)/@comment-1918232-20150809164701
Hey all. There are a few abilities Cloud has that would be a lot more useful in VS battles than in the game, I believe it's a bit long to add everything to the page and I haven't done this to Wiki Standards. IMO Accessory rules should be dependent on whomever created the battle. Kind of silly to prevent Cloud from using (Hermes) Shoes when he has a (Tough) Ring equipped for example, even though the game does. It's also important to note Cloud can't do everything at once, his main strength is the flexibility in the Materia system and being able to adapt to different opponents. From Master Magic (Materia: Effect): Destruct: Barrier Negation, Buff Negation, Instant Death. Shield: Physical attack negation, elemental absorption. Contain: Ice (Stop), Earth (Petrify), Air (Confusion), and Fire magic at a building destruction level. Comet: Able to use a meteor, or several smaller meteors to hit enemies. Barrier: Magic reflection (on self and/or others, can be removed with Destruct). Sleepel: Force opponent to sleep, Prevent opponent from casting magic. Heal: Cure self of any ailments (excluding damage). Mystify: Forces opponents to lose control of themselves, either abandoning strategy to only attack or hurt themselves or their own team. From Master Command (Materia: Effect): Mime: Able to preform previous action again without losing MP. Sense: Able to instantly determine opponent's weakness(es) Health and remaining Magic ability. Throw: Ability to throw various weapons including: Swords, Staves, Shuriken and Spears. Steal: Able to steal items from opponents. Death Blow: Low accuracy, high power attack. Manipulate: Can control enemies. Coin: Can throw money to damage enemies. Other Command Materia: W-Magic/Summon/Item: Allows Cloud to use two of these abilities in a single use/cast. Double Cut: Attacks 4 times in a row when he slashes. From E.Skill Materia (Magic: Effect): Magic Hammer: Mana steal ????: All taken damage is inflicted on the opponent. White Wind: Heal self and allies equal to current health and removes ailments. Angel Whisper: Fully heal self and aliments. Dragon Force: Multiply Defences by 1.5 (can be stacked to 2.0). Death Force: Instant Death immunity. Matra Magic: Fire missiles to home in on opponents. Bad Breath: Multi aliments on multiple opponents. Beta/ Trine/ AquaLung: Large scale Fire/ Lightning/ Water elemental damage, respectively. Magic Breath: Fire/ Ice/ Lightning multi elemental/ multi target attack. Death Sentence: Gives the opponent a limit to how long they can fight before they die (pierces through reflect). Shadow Flare: Large scale Non-Elemental Pandora's Box: Defence ignoring heavy multi-target damage. From Independent/ Purple Materia (Materia: Effect): Long Range: Increases Sword range to several metres (Able to hit Bottomswell while at an elevated height) Counter Attack: Able to attack opponents whom hit Cloud. HP/MP/Speed/Luck/Magic Plus: Increases their respective stat by 50%, stackable to +100%. Pre-Emptive: Gains a chance for a first strike on opponents. Mega-All: All spells, commands and basic attacks become ranged and multi target up to 5 times each per Mega-All Materia. Under Water: Can breath under water. From Support/ Blue Materia (Materia: Effect): Added Cut: Cloud attacks while using the Materia combined with this Materia. Added Effect: Can Augment Attacks with combined Materia's Ailments (Weapon) or become immune to the same Aliments (Armour). Elemental: Can Augment Attacks with combined Materia's Element(s) (Weapon) or absorb the same Element(s) (Armour). Counter/ Magic Counter: When hit, Cloud uses the combined Materia in retaliation (can use to Mime for example). HP/MP Absorb: Regain HP/MP while attacking with combined Materia. MP Turbo: Makes Magic cost more MP, but also makes magic stronger. Quadra Magic: Able to cast magic 4 times with each cast. Sneak Attack: Able to use the combined Materia automatically at the start of each battle. Final Attack: Able to use the combined Materia when killed (Including Revive and Phoenix). Vast Item access, up to 99 of each (Item: Effect): Greens (various), Potion, Hi-Potion: Restore Health. X-Potion: Restore all Health. Ether, Turbo Ether: Restore MP. Elixir, Megalixir: Restore all Health and MP. Antidote: Cure Poison. EyeDrop: Counter Blind/Darkness abilities. Echo Screen: Counter Magic sealing abilities. Hyper: Cure Sadness, Causes Fury (Slightly lower Accuracy but increased Limit use). Tranquilizer: Cure Fury, causes Sadness (Lowers Limit use but increases Defence). Remedy: Recover from Ailments. Smoke Bomb: In game, causes the party to run away, in a Vs battle, would let Cloud use stealth. Light Curtain/Lunar Curtain/Mirror: Causes Barrier/M-Barrier/Reflect status. Speed Drink: Causes Haste (Double Speed). Holy Torch: Removes all positive buffs. Cauldron: Causes Frog, Mini, Confuse, Sleep, Silence, Poison ailments. Ink: Causes Blind ailment. Dazers: Paralyzes an opponent. Gold Hourglass: Stops all opponents from moving. Molotov Cocktail: Fire explosion. Fire Veil: Large fire explosion. Swift Bolt: Large Lightning bolt hits opponent. Ice Crystal: Causes an Avalanche to hit all opponents. Earth Drum/ Earth Mallet: Causes an earthquake. Bird Wing: Creates a tornado. Dragon Scales: Heavy Water damage. Dragon Fang: Lightning damage. Grenade: Explosion. Vagyrisk Claw/ Kiss of Death: Instant death. S-Mine: Explosion. Stardust: Causes a barrage of meteors to hit opponents. Vampire Fang: Absorbs opponents HP to heal the user. 8-Inch Cannon: One of these: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/8-inch_Gun_M1 Accessories: Hermes Shoes: Permanent Hast. Ribbon: Prevents Ailments. Champion Belt: Decent Strength and Vitality boost. Tough Ring: high Vitality and Spirit boost. Protect Ring: Permanent Barrier and M-Barrier. Reflect Ring: Permanent Magic reflection. Poison Ring: Absorb Poison attacks, immune to Poison. Water Ring: Absorbs Water. Tera Elemental: Absorbs Fire, Earth Ice, Lightning attacks. Cat's Bell: Recover Health while moving. Weapons: Yoshiyuki: Attack multiplies based on how many of his allies have been defeated (mainly useful in group battles).